


these foundations

by thefirecrest



Series: Drabbles/Unfinished Works/Prompts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Drabble, Godric/Salazar if you squint, Hogwarts Founders Era, OC reincarnated as Hogwarts, Reincarnation, Sentient Hogwarts, Short One Shot, like the literal castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefirecrest/pseuds/thefirecrest
Summary: My name is Hogwarts.(Short unfinished drabble fic/prompt about a person who is reincarnated as Hogwarts)





	these foundations

I didn’t regain consciousness right away.

It took… A very  _ very  _ long time, of miraculous power ( _ magic _ ) swirling around within my walls, of people living out their lives walking through my halls, of friendship, drama, heartbreak, love, tragedy, of just  _ lives  _ and  _ emotions  _ filling up my aging bricks for my consciousness to give rise from whatever deep slumber I had been held under.

I awoke aware. Like I had been half asleep, not acting consciously but still absorbing and learning and seeing even without eyes (I don’t have eyes anymore, not the way I used to). The knowledge is intimate and familiar when my consciousness finally finished shifting through the haziness of inanimation and bursted through like a spring. I took a deep breath that day - metaphorically - shook off the heavy sleeping spell ( _ ofnotexisting _ ) and I - just -  _ knew _ .

Knew the names of every student that wandered my halls laughing and crying and  _ learning  _ in a way very few in that time could. I was one of the first, the oldest, educational institutions in the world both in and out of the magical realm. I also knew the names of my four most important people.

Of the woman who cared for the children closely, garbed in yellow.

Of the red man who made a home at my highest point.

Of another woman, draped in blue, who meticulously poured her life into crafting and collecting for my library.

Of another man, green and powerful, who hurt and plotted deep in my bowels.

I knew these things and more. Knew the stories of all who walked my halls.

Because when I died in a world far far off.

I was reborn.

My name is Hogwarts.

~*~

When Godric and Salazar fought it hurt deeply.

My two fathers, once best friends (I had watched their friendship blossom, grow, and finally wither), were at the end. Wand drawn and pointed at one another in a way best friends should never do.

_ What went wrong? What could I have done to prevent this? _

Spells began flying as two headstrong and stubborn men fought to prove their views, their ironstrong beliefs, their very livelihoods all on the line for neither could give even a little. To do so would mean to admit defeat, to abandon their very  _ morals _ and everything they believed in. To my eyes, both are right and neither are wrong despite their clashing views. It only hurts that the only way to settle this is with blood spilt across my floors.

Rowena is busy setting up wards incase the battle becomes too big to contain and spills into the halls where our students make their lives. Helga is gathering the children and using both her soothing personality and a bit of kind magic to keep the crowds calm.

Outside my walls and on my courtyard my fathers battle it out.

In tandem with my blue mother I pour my soul and grief (a powerful emotion) into fortifying the natural wards I had been born with. The magic in my foundations answer my call easily, rising up through stone and piping and interlocking with the existing wards, strengthening them.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to take this idea if you want. No need to ask me. A mention of where you got it would be nice and letting me know so I can read it would be nice to.  
> If not, I hope you enjoyed this little food for thought. Just something short to get my juices going. I plan to take this idea nowhere.


End file.
